


The Other Vine

by acertainperson



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 21:11:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12176658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acertainperson/pseuds/acertainperson
Summary: This is yet another continuation of my story "The third floor at night", i recommend you read both it and "Spark of Curiosity" first. Ginny and Colin meet again, this time to test something else (Very Underage)





	The Other Vine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cateagle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cateagle/gifts).



About a week had passed since Ginny and Colin had their very personal encounter, and eversince then, she couldnt stop thinking about it. They met in the same room as last time, with both of them being a bit more informed about human anatomy this time around.

"I keep wondering..." Colin said after making sure nobody could walk in on them, "What did the other vine do?" Ginny blushed a bit. She hadnt told him about that other vine last time around, it just seemed to embarassing.

She would have pretended that there was no other vine, but considering he seemed to know about it, there was really no point in hiding the existance of the other vine. Also, by now, she trusted Colin, probably even more than anyone else.

"Its kind of... hard to say." she said, "Come on, you can share it with me." Colin replied, and he was definitely right, infact, if she could tell anyone, that would be Colin, after what had gone down between them last time.

"Well, it... it went for my bum." she explained, "It was actually really pleasant somehow." Colin didnt know how to reply to that. "Do you... do you think we should?" he asked. "Well, if you want we can." Ginny replied.

Colin dropped his pants down, while Ginny removed her panties. As last time, she began jerking Colin off, just that she was on her knees this time around. After a few seconds, she got another idea. She stopped rubbing for a second.

"Something wrong Gin?" Colin asked. "No, i just got a better idea." Ginny replied. Then, she opened her mouth and began sucking him. Colin did totally not expect that to happen, but he thoroughly enjoyed it.

After giving Colin a thorough treatment, she lied down on a table, belly down. "Please, do it Colin." she said. And Colin did as she asked.

In the first second, it was a painful experience, but she found it to be extremely pleasant aswell. Having explored her body a bit over the last week, she had found that there was one spot that was very sensible down there, and she began touching herself as best as she could while Colin was pounding her behind.

Colin in the meantime noticed what Ginny was doing, and put his fingers into where he had penetrated her last time. Ginny was moaning more and more as she had Colins cock in her rear, his fingers in her vagina, and was touching herself at what in her mind she could only describe as "that one spot" and she felt like she did in when she was inside that plant, with the difference that this time around, she had a rather good understanding of what was happening to her. (as good as an 11-year-olds understanding of sex can be anyways)

Her body was being overloaded with all these sensations that all came in all at once, the heat built up again, only that this time she felt like things around her could catch fire at any moment because of it.

She felt Colins cock pulsing again, and that was the final trigger that she had needed. Her entire body shook like crazy, her eyes rolling back, all whilst letting out her so far loudest moan, all of this without even knowing a word for what she had just experienced.

Her entire body felt glowing hot, and she was breathing heavily as Colin came in her butt. "Colin..." she said, not being able to speak too much because of her heavy breathing, "That was... the best... thing in... my life." Colin had no idea what he had just done that made her so... extatic, but whatever it was, he had most certainly done it right, at least that what he guessed.


End file.
